Mesías
by SweetG
Summary: -Shounen ai, MattMelloMatt- ...Matt se mantenía agnóstico, mientras Mello creía con la fuerza de los creyentes que sólo tienen a Dios.


**NA:** Éste fic es como... Demasiado religioso xD

Pero la idea se metió en mi cabeza y no pude sacarla más; además no puedo ocultar el hecho de que cuando estoy asustada, opto por rezar :P

En fin, es un Matt/Mello/Matt, y es... Angsty, pero adorable, diría yo.

_**:...:**_

_Ave María, llena eres de gracia._

_Que el Señor sea contigo._

_Bendita eres, entre todas las mujeres._

_Y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús._

_**:...:**_

Matt jamás había pertenecido al grupo de los niños religiosos en el orfanato; todos ellos tenían clases de religión y eran obligados a ser bautizados, hacer la comunión, y luego ser confirmados, pero Matt había pasado por cada proceso como un autómata, moviéndose más por inercia que por actual interés.

En todo caso, él sabía que todo eso era un procedimiento habitual en Wammy, como el de las casas de adictos y el programa de los doce pasos, los niños necesitaban creer en _una entidad superior_. Necesitaban comprender que cada piedra en su camino estaba programada por _Él,_ para hacer de ellos las mejores personas posibles.

Golpeados, vulnerados, ultrajados, desprovistos, abandonados, huérfanos; se veían obligados a creer en todas ésas cosas.

Todas ésas _mentiras_, creía Matt.

_**:...:**_

_Santa María, _

_Madre de Dios..._

_**Ruega por nosotros, pecadores.**_

_Ahora, y en el momento de __**nuestra muerte**__._

_Amén_

_**:...:**_

Él se mantenía agnóstico; sin embargo su mejor amigo se sumergía en las palabras de Dios como muchos otros, pensando que le ayudarían en algo a tener una vida menos dolorosa y con más sentido.

Mello no era precisamente el mejor portado entre los chicos, pero en su pecho relucía la cruz redentora, y cada noche ante su cama, confesaba sus villanías, con algo similar al verdadero arrepentimiento.

Su espíritu se mantenía puro, y jamás le deseaba mal a alguien de corazón; y cuando la tristeza lo agobiaba, podía escuchárselo murmurar palabras en latín a la virgen.

Creía.

Mello creía con la férrea fuerza de los creyentes que sólo tienen a Dios.

Y Matt se lo reprochaba, _'¿Cómo puedes consagrarte como una oveja en un rebaño de gente que espera encontrar la felicidad sólo tras la muerte?'_

Mello sólo enarcaba una ceja cuando él hacía aquellos planteos, y continuaba rezando con la cruz de metal que la monja de las clases les había regalado a todos los niños.

El pelirrojo, entonces, optaba por ignorarlo, también, mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que su felicidad debía hallarse en algún lugar de la tierra; no quería morir para encontrarla.

De hecho, sólo no quería morir. No estaba seguro de que hubiese una tierra eterna para los buenos, o un infierno para los pecadores, o que todos fueran a reencarnar y pagar sus _karmas_; ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo con la minoría budista en que pudiesen alcanzar un estado beatífico.

Y morir como un santo, fuese o no mejor, era morir. Y nada valía tanto la pena como para sacrificar su vida.

Eso había creído firmemente durante la mayor parte de su vida... Hasta el momento en que todas sus creencias se vieron hechas trizas por una horrenda noticia:

_L había muerto._ Como un mártir, como un santo, sacrificándose por el bien de la humanidad.

Y lo peor no era saber que jamás volvería a saber de las andanzas del genial detective; lo peor fue ver a Mello, su compañero, su amigo, morir un poco con él.

Lo peor fue verlo partir, sólo, hacia un destino que quizá lo matara.

Un destino que podría hacerlo morir como a un santo, como a un mártir, como a L.

Y entonces, mirándolo irse por la ventana, en compañía de un Near tan destrozado como él, comprendió que quizá valdría la pena morir por algo. Por algo valioso que tuviese algún significado.

Morir por alguien, tal vez.

...Morir por Mello...

_**:...:**_

_Padre nuestro, que estás en los Cielos._

_Santificado sea tu nombre._

_Venga a nosotros tu Reino._

_Hágase tu voluntad, tanto en la Tierra, como en el Cielo._

_Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día._

_Y Perdona nuestras ofensas,_

_Así como nosotros perdonamos a quienes nos ofenden._

_No nos dejes caer en la tentación..._

_**Líbranos de todo mal...**_

_Amén_

_**:...:**_

Un tiempo después de establecerse sólo en la ciudad, lo encontró; aún conservaba su cruz en el pecho, su fe, y su disposición para morir por una causa justa, aunque la siguiese a su manera.

Cuando Mello dijo que lo necesitaba, Matt sabía que todo iba a terminar mal. Tenía un horrendo presentimiento sobre los planes del rubio, pero no encontró la fuerza necesaria para negarse. Mello lo _necesitaba_. Y eso era todo. Lo siguió como habría seguido al Mesías, de haber creído en él.

En sus últimos momentos de vida, sintió la calidez de otro cuerpo pegado al suyo, una mano se enhebró entorno a la propia, mientras toda conciencia lo abandonaba, y la muerte lo llenaba poco a poco.

Una voz grave perforó como una última melodía, una mezcla entre Ave Marías, Padre Nuestros, y desesperadas peticiones.

Sonrió una última vez, mientras unas lágrimas ajenas a las suyas corrían por sus mejillas.

Había encontrado la felicidad en vida, y la llevaba hacia la muerte. Había descubierto como era morir por una causa digna.

Había muerto por la más digna de todas ellas, por amor.

Por Mello.

Por amor a Mello, que cantaba dulces oraciones y lo llamaba junto a él, con una desesperación que destilaba tanto amor que era suficiente aliciente como para soportar cualquier castigo divino que se le avecinase por su ateísmo.

Ahora sabía que había una _fuerza superior_. La voz de Mello orando mientras se lo llevaba la inconciencia, se lo aseguraba.

_**:...:**_

_-No me abandones... Te lo ruego...-_

Su agarre en la cruz de metal se hizo doloroso. Su mano maltratada enrojeció, y las puntas férreas comenzaron a clavarse en la piel.

Él no lo notó.

_-Te lo ruego, Mail...-_

_**:...:**_

**NA:** Please review? :D


End file.
